


A Cat On Holidays

by Lugia731D



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Animals, Cat, Fishing, Human/Animal Relationships, Other, Summer, Summer Camp, curious cat, man, sort of, there is nothing good to tag this...., there it goes, timid cat, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lugia731D/pseuds/Lugia731D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let me tell you about a story.<br/>About our unfortgetable journey… which we spent with our cuddly, but curious cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cat On Holidays

_Let me tell you about a story._

Clicking and moving the computer mouse around, a teen female with middle long brown hair with red stripes stared into the computer screen as she opened an internet browser and looked up her DeviantART page to check on messages, before going to write a journal that she will disappear for a little while. Replying to few comments, the girl brought up a blank journal to work on, a patient smile spreading on her face, venting a light sigh. „Alright, let's try to make this as short as possible.“ Knowing that she liked to enlarge on at times when writing about a certain theme that interested her, she attempted to calm down a bit from growing excitement as she set up her hands on the keyboard, and started to type.

Three minutes in inscribing, counting in around two hundred words, all of a sudden…

Meow.

The brunette's smile spread even wider as a very familiar tiny noise reached her ears, blinking her eyes and turning around in her revolving chair. „Hey there, little lady.“ She said as a beautifully colored cat with grey-ish blue fur, white paws, white 'shirt-front' and one right white ear, slowly made it's way across the room over to it's owner, jump onto the smaller awaiting square ottoman chair. Automatically, the female reached to pet her cat on it's head softly, the little animal pressing closer into the touch.

It somehow turned into a rehearsed move, how the kitty would always meow when entering through the open doors, as if in greeting, and hop onto the chair and just wait eagerly for the welcome.

_About our unfortgetable journey… which we spent with our cuddly, but curious cat. Very obedient, she comes running like a dog when her name's called. Even though she is very timid around humans, she clings to me and my mom like a tick._

Trinity, the female girl, continued to pet the cat, until it suddenly jumped down and walked to a seemingly big pile of suitcases that laid next to the bed in the corner of the room. Trini stood up and followed it, only to watch how the kitty started to rub it's head against the cases, as if indicating something. „Huh… you want to see what's inside? Come on.“ Trini reached down and unzipped the zippers, letting it wide open and kneeing down. The cat as if confusingly sniffed the stuff inside, only to move it's ears back and look up in the girl's dark brown eyes.

Trini made a face. „What? I have everything I need put in! What don't you like about it?“

As if not convinced enough, the grey-ish blue animal stepped over to a black desk to rub it's head against the edge of it. About to ask what it was doing, Trini glanced onto the top of the desk and realized there was a mobile phone laying on it. She sighed and picked up the device and added it into the suitcase. „You got me again, Jess. You're so smart, what would I do without you?“ Petting it's head again, then moving to caress the back, the cat couldn't resist to arch into the touch and this time rub it's head against the floor, only to flop down onto it's side. Trini giggled in incredibility, but nonetheless continued to play around.

_Once on summer break, we decided that our whole family will travel to South Bohemia. We leased a hut in a forest near a pond._

The cat picked up her ears and listened to a similiar rustling of a bag, and then without warning, springing up and running away into the kitchen.

It was dinner time…

Trini almost sluggishly walked through the doors to enter the kitchen, just to see her mother sprinkle granules from a cup into a bowl on the floor, the kitty a little bit too annoyingly trying to get her 'teeth' on the food. The taller female rose up and smiled towards her daughter, „So?“

„So?“ Trini replied, raising up her eyebrows and smiling back.

„Have you got everything ready?“ Mom asked as she put the empty cup back into food bag and put it back into a cupboard, closing it.

„Yeah, I have… Jessie helped me, sort of.“

„All clothes you need?“ Mom started,

Trini internally rolled her eyes. She knew was coming up next… her mom is going to list all the needed things regardless of Trini's suggestion to stop 'reciting'. Sighing silently, she replied with 'yes'.

„All bathroom needs?“

„Yes.“

„Bathing suit?“

„Yes.“

„Sunscreen?“

„Yes.“

„Mobile phone?“

„Yesh.“

„Tablet?“

„Yeahhh.“

„Chargers?“

„Mooomm!“

_And now… to our journey in the car – disaster! The cat, closed in her plastic crate, bawled like a tarzan, meowing as if hired. My father, who was driving, was just waiting for his last hair to fall off. I was wallowing next to my dad in the passenger seat and my mom had no other choice but to sit in the back with a dog and the cat. When we all had enough of the roar, my mother let the cat out of the crate. The cat was marching throughout the car and arguing with the dog, who was going to be looking out of which window. Eventually she got tired and slept the rest of the way._

Looking over her shoulder, Trini glanced at her mother, who was seemingly worn out and tired from all the mess that was happening in the car. She didn't have a very happy expression… in which she is usually seen in. The small troublemaker was snuggled up close to mom's left outer thigh, curled up in a ball, patiently sleeping. The schnauzer, was laying on the left seat near the window, asleep as well, not knowing what other thing to do.

Trini faced her mother once again, and truly, she tried all she had not to giggle like mad at the face she currently had.

„I swear to God.“ Mom slowly began, „I'm going to kill this cat once we arrive at that hut.“ Trini knew she was joking.

„Aww, but you love her.“ The teenage girl winked playfully.

The taller female giggled and smiled widely to the ears, eyes disappearing. Trini smirked back before turning back around to look forward… at the never ending subway. The oddly looking navigation showed 98 kilometres left before reaching the 'finnish'. It has been two hours already. Everyone is so tired. Well… other than from the cat and the dog's actions… the journey is pretty long. It's boring, there is nothing much to do.

Sighing, Trini turned on her tablet and decided to play a game.

After like forty minutes, they eventually arrived.

Once the door was opened, the dog immediatelly rushed out and done a quick search of the environment. However, the cat was frozen in place with widen eyes trying to process what was happening. The others stepped out and looked around.

The place was beautiful…

Indeed, as most people say:

Families of fishermen, which set out the sun and swimming, will certainly be pleasantly surprised of the beautifully landscaped beaches or refreshment "Fishermen" directly on the shore of the pond. Right on the beach is built wooden pier, so the kids can have a lot of fun. The pond is up to approximately 15 meters deep, which guarantees its purity and quality of water. The pond is surrounded by ten huts, five on either side. A forest stretches out.

_At first we thought that our cat will run away, but that didn't happen. As I said, she always clung to us. But there were times when she ran with our dog around environs, consequently only in the vicinity of our hut. The cat spent her time sitting next to the fishing rods, or just wallowing in a fishing chair like a feline queen. Everytime, whenever a fishing rod beeped, she raced like hell and waited for a fish. Otherwise, at the night, she would be very active and rush like a wind jumping over trees. We could only stare with widen eyes and fearing she that she won't climb too high to the point where we would have to call firefighters._

“Look at that relaxing kitty sitting in the chair like that.”

Hearing her mother call out to her, Trini stepped out of the hut to join where she was standing to look at a very interesting picture. The cat was sitting in the finishing chair, chin lift and tail's tip lightly swinging from side to side. Actually, the kitty was usually seen at home sitting in chairs like a human, but this was hilarious. “What are you doing there, pretty lady?” Trini said. But… the cat didn't pay any attention. It seemed to be focused straightly at Trini's father who was preparing stuff for fishing.

When the fishing rods were finally set up, Trini's father left off to check something on his laptop, probably work. Five minutes later, suddenly by surprise, a warning light beeped. The cat was faster to react and she jumped from the chair and ran towards the sound to see what it was. It was her first time hearing and meeting with this new unknown device.

It continued to beep.

Second later, the male sharply picked up the rod and started to twist. Something was caught on the hook..! A tiny splashing sound was heard. The cat observed everything.

Unfortunately… it wasn't a big fish. It was actually small… but was a perfect size for the kitty's liking and to play with. The cat patted the fish. It jerked and started to hop around on the mole. The cat followed it until stopping at the edge to see it jump back into water.

Oh…

Maybe next time it will come back and she can actually play with it?

All the following tries continued exactly in this order. Eventually, on the sixth try, the kitty could finally have fun with it. She played with the fish so long until it passed away…

Also, playing with the dog and running around with was much fun too. She would chase him around on purpose and bite him in the ear, legs, or even the bum.

Trees were the cat's next favourite activity to do. Jumping on them and sinking her claws deep enough to actually climb it, but not too high, thank to God.

_The cat enjoyed the holidays and journey so much, that since then, she comes with us on our own hut to a river. But without a crate..! Who would want to listen to the roar?_


End file.
